לנצח ו תמיד
by MidnightWinter
Summary: Tony and Ziva have always left a lot un said. But they don't want to live like that anymore. "Tony your going to be a father." Tony and Ziva have always loved each other even if they don't want to admit it. 'Ziva I will love you forever and always, will give me the honor of becoming my wife?" The title is in Hebrew and it means Forever and Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 2,036**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Ziva got out of the shower and walked across the hall to her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweats. She looked through her drawers and found a rather large t-shirt with the words 'Ohio State University' In fading White letters on an orange t-shirt. She was curious as to how it ended up in her stuff but put it on. The shirt still smelt like Tony. Which was odd because Tony would have had to have left that her apartment five if not more years ago. She walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the living where she came face to face with none other than Tony.

"Tony, What are you doing here?" She asked Curiousness and shock both evident in her voice. He dangled his keys in front of her face.

"I do believe Zee-vah that it was you who gave me this spare key to your apartment was it not." She just smiled at him.

"I know that Tony, I just…" She stopped mid sentence she couldn't continue, she didn't want too. Its been three months since Somalia but she still didn't want to talk. Ziva was still somewhat miserable and just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her misery. She trusted Tony, gave him a key to her apartment to prove to him and herself that she trusted him more than any other man in her life. Well besides Gibbs but that is a whole entirely different relationship.

"You just what Zi?" Tony got that much closer to her to make her feel uncomfortable which is what she hated. She even got uncomfortable when Abby would run up and hug her. And all of this was because of one man. Saleem. Saleem made her feel this way, Saleem and his men.

"Tony I just want to be alone, I don't always feel comfortable around people anymore." He stared at her for a moment before what she coukd assume to have been realization crossed his face.

"Ziva I know you're going to push me away and say 'no' or ' you're not ready to talk about it' and In all honesty I respect that but Ziva I'm begging you here we need to talk about this and I'm not just talking what went down in Somalia, it also has to do with what happened before. That doesn't mean you probably will just go back to old Ziva. Not that new Ziva's bad or anything but you gotta let people in Zi. Or just at least let me in for once. Please Ziva." Ziva watched Tony's facial expressions throughout his little speech. She knew there would come a time where she would have to talk about it especially with Tony.

"Fine Tony we can sit and talk." She directed Tony over to the Big white sofa on the other side of her living room. Tony looked her up and down, his eyes landed on the shirt. _His shirt._ And smirked.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and gently pulled her over to the couch. For the first time tonight Ziva took a look at Tony's attire. He wore jogging sweats, what she assumed to be a matching jacket, with an NCIS t-shirt underneath. Before sitting down Tony pulled off his shoes and tossed them by Ziva's next to her front door.

They sat cross legged facing each other.

"Ziva, remember how I told you if there were any questions you didn't really want the answer to at that moment because I was under the truth serum, well I figured we could start there." She smiled at him for a moment it was a sad smile but still a smile.

"Yes Tony I do. Why?" She stared at Tony curiously.

"Well I have a deal for you; You can ask any questions you want from what I was referring to in Somalia, in trade for I get to ask you a few questions about Somalia. What do you think? Is it a deal?" Ziva did have a few questions but was it worth it to ask those questions if she had to think about Somalia in a greater detail then necessary. She stared at Tony for another moment, if she had to relive or just talk about Somalia she was more than okay to talk about it with him. She knew un like most people he would not judge her.

"It is a deal Tony." Tony gave her a reassuring smile.

\"You my Crazy Ninja chick may ask the first question." Ziva had to think about that, she had a lot of questions for tony but most were not relevant to this topic. Ziva knew which questions Tony was referring to in Somalia.

"Tony… Firstly what were you doing at my apartment, Were you jealous of Michael and Why did why did you go to Somalia if you knew I was dead?" Tony smiled at the fact she just asked all three questions at once

"Well Zi-vah, As for what I was doing at your apartment was to see you and to talk to you. To make sure you were okay because I assumed Rivkin had left. Secondly… Yes Ziva yeas I was jealous would I have purposely killed him because I was jealous, hell no. He was drunk and he attacked me. I pushed him he fell back on the table. The glass that went into his side he pulled out and was going to stab me with it. So I shot him Ziva, If I shot him in the knee or the leg he would have still stabbed me. I'm sorry I upset you. Does that answer your questions, Zi?" Ziva smiled at Tony and moved the slight bit Closer.

"Yes Tony it does, but please just ask one question at a time; in all honesty I don't know how much I can handle but I will try Tony, I promise I will." Tony smiled at Ziva and put a hand on her check. "That's perfectly okay Ziva, I really do understand."

"So what's your first question Tony?" Ziva really hoped his first question did not reveal too much of Somalia.

"Ziva why were you okay with dying?" Tony was actually very curious about that because, well mostly because of when he saw Saleem hold a knife to Ziva's throat.

"Tony after being in that camp for a month I was ready to die, I was okay with it."

"But why Ziva?" Ziva took a deep breath before she began her explanation.

"Because of the torture, I was not going to tell them anything and Saleem knew it. The only reason I was there after the first few weeks because he enjoyed it. To torture me and make me suffer. I was hoping he would kill me. That way I would not feel anything anymore. I also felt guilty for leaving you Gibbs and NCIS behind." Tony shook his head, in his mind it was still entirely Eli David's fault.

"I still to this day Ziva blame your father; I have one more question about Somalia." Ziva waited until Ziva nodded her head in approval to continue.

"Ziva, were you raped by Saleem in Somalia?" Ziva dreaded this question more than anything else. She didn't want to explain to anyone why she was uncomfortable when she was in close proximity to anyone, she didn't want explain anything about Somalia to anyone: Ziva had no choice though because Tony answered her questions. It was not that she did not trust the people that cared about her the most to tell him what happened; she just didn't Want to relive it.

"Tony do you truly want the answer to the question you just asked because I'm not sure that you do." If Tony was being honest with himself he was not sure if he could handle the answer or not even though he was almost sure his guess was right, He wanted to be wrong.

"Ziva." Tony said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it" He said in a kind soft tone.

"The answer to your question is yes, Tony, Yes I was raped, but not just Saleem, a few of his other men did those things to me as well They were not kind Tony. Not kind at all." Tears rolled down Ziva's checks, as she relived what those men did to her. Tony had never seen her so vulnerable before. He subconsciously pulled her into a hug. She gladly accepted it. She clung to him like she did on the plane ride home from Somalia. Tony remembered that day a little too clearly for his liking.

_After they made it out of the very dirty village of what Ziva had experienced for the last three months. Gibbs immediately meet up with his team and led them to the plane. Once they had gotten out of the village Ziva had told McGee she was fine. She still clung to Tony though. McGee didn't think much of it. Tony knew that this was Ziva's way of telling him he trusted her and that she was sorry, she said very little through out there way to where the plane was. Once they got on the plane, Tony sat Himself and Ziva down. The look on her face told him she needed to feel human life. She needed to know someone cared about her. He pulled her into his lap, She hugged him tight and he did the same In return. He loved her Tony realized as the plane lifted off into the air. Would he ever say it to her out loud probably not.\_

_Gibbs watched from the opposite aisle as his to agents interacted. They had both fallen asleep. "Gibbs do you think Ziva will ever be like her old self again?" McGee asked genuine worry in his eyes and voice._

"_She will never entirely be like her old self Tim, That place really broke her." Tim stared at his boss for a moment before asking him another question._

"_Do you know what Tony meant when he told Ziva that if she had any questions that she did not want to know not to ask. What kind of questions was her referring to?" _

"_McGee I honestly don't know, it's between them and as we all know we can't live without Ziva especially Tony." McGee smiled at Gibbs. The rest of the ride back to D.C was quietness but was more than welcomed by all four agents._

"It's okay Ziva, everything will be okay. I promise, you aren't there anymore, I'll protect you, I always will protect you." Ziva looked up at Tony her eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were tear stained. Ziva may have regretted what she was going to do later, whether it would be Tony's reactions or the possibility of the nightmares getting worse Ziva was not sure. She gently placed her lips on Tony's lips. What shocked Ziva the most was when Tony kissed Ziva back. It wasn't a deep kiss by any means. It was soft, slow and gentle. Something nether of them were used to. They pulled away a short time later.

"Tony why… why did you kiss me back?" Ziva questioned her voice soft.

"Ziva I care about you I always have, Like I told you in Somalia I can't live without you Ziva…. I love you."

Ziva's only response was to wrap her arms around Tony's neck.

"Thank you Tony. Would you like to spend the night since it is one in the morning?" Ziva questioned Tony. Ziva really didn't want to be left alone.

"Ziva David is that an offer to be naked in a bed with you?" Ziva slapped Tony on the back of his head like Gibbs does.

"No Tony it is not." Ziva replied.

"Yes Ziva I would love to stay the night."

Ziva smiled at Tony as he got up and fallowed her to her bedroom. Tony was more than happy to spend the night with Ziva. What made Ziva even happier is that night she slept through the whole night without one single nightmare, thought about Somalia, or just any bad thought at all.

**Arthur's Note: Hey you guys, any way I would love it if you could review, it would mean a lot to me. Also I know this happened like a month ago but the NCIS season finale really really makes me want September to come that much faster. What do you guys think about the season finale?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 2,761**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, although it would kind of be cool if I did.**

Ziva awoke not surprisingly before Tony; she was more than happy that the nightmares did not come. Ziva knew that they just would not go away after one night, that was impossible and Ziva knew it. It must have been how late she was up because she has not been up that late since before Somalia. Which means she was even more tired than usual considering with a regular day and going to bed at 10 she was still exhausted the next day, so being up until after one in the morning probably put her in such a deep sleep she could not dream. Making something like that a habit though was not smart, not smart at all.

Tony stirred next to Ziva, his eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. Then he remembered why he was where he was.

_It was late Thursday night when Tony finished his paper work, Ziva had left a half an hour early, McGee was waiting for Abby to finish her work because he promised to go out with her tonight. Tony decided to turn off his computer and desk light._

"_See you later McGoo, Try not to have sex in a coffin again." The last part of Tony's comment was meant to embarrass, McGee and, it did work. Tony Drove through the almost empty streets of D.C. When he reached his apartment he discarded his suit jacket and dark blue silk tie. After searching through all the movie channels Tony decided to take a shower, his mind kept wandering back to Ziva. After Tony's shower he knew he had to see her. He couldn't get Ziva out of his head. He put on jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed Ziva's key for her apartment from his counter. She gave it to him to show that she trusts him, Tony smiled at the memory on how he had received said key. When Tony reached Ziva's apartment, he knocked on the door. After no answer he waited a few minutes. When Tony still did not receive an answer he decided facing Ziva's wrath for going into her apartment un invited was worth it to make sure she was okay. He stepped in her apartment, shut and locked the door behind him, because that's the way Ziva left it. He walked into the kitchen but before he could make himself known, he came face o face with none other than Ziva._

From there the rest of the night is simple; there was the talk they had about Somalia and about Rivkin. Then the fact Tony told Ziva he loved her. Ziva asked Tony to stay the night and well here they are. Tony was brought out of his thoughts, by Ziva who starring at them very intently.

"Hey Zi." Tony smiled at her."What time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning Tony. Do you have clothes to change into considering you were not planning on spending the night in my apartment?" Tony smiled his charming smile at Ziva before getting out of her bed and putting on his shirt and pants.

"Actually _my_ very sexy ninja assassin, I do." Ziva smiled at Tony before he got up and put on his clothes from the day before, Tony ran down the stairs and out to his car as quickly as possible. He stopped dead in his tracks back at Ziva's door though because he remembered what he told Ziva the night before. He did Love Ziva he's been in love with for a long time. Tony could not even recall when he first realized he was in love with her. But he was, the only thing that worried him is how she feels about him because he never planned on telling her how he felt. Tony was disturbed from his thoughts by the soft sound of Ziva's beautiful.

"Tony sure you okay?" Ziva was staring at him worry in her eyes.

"Ah yeah fine." Tony responded hastily. He stepped back into Ziva's apartment.

"Ziva about what I said last night… I really do love you and I'm not pressuring you into saying it back. You however Ziva you are this first women besides my mother that I have said 'I love you' first." Ziva opened her moth to speak but Tony cut her off. "I'm not pressuring you into saying it back that's not what I want; I want you to say it when you're ready. But Ziva will you go on a date with me?" Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Tony firstly I know you would never pressure me into saying something I do not mean. Also I would love to go on a date with you tonight." Tony walked up and kissed his ninja on the top of her head.

The team spent the whole day doing mindless paper work. McGee and Ziva thinking ahead and not wanting to do more work later, started there paper work right away, both agents also ignored Tony the entire Morning as well. Ziva and Tim had finished a little time after 1300. Tony had done very little on his paper work and noticing that both Ziva and his McGoo were done he decided to try and talk to them now.

"So McGoo how was your night with Abby?" Tony asked quizzically. McGee looked up at Tony and Shrugged.

"Fine Tony, We had a few drinks and she was drunk than I was so I took her back to my place. And before you make some rude or disgusting comment we did not have sex."

"Well thank you ohh mighty Elf Lord." Tony did a half bow. Right as he was done bowing Gibbs walked past Tony and head slapped him.

"Do something productive DiNozzo I'm letting you guys leave at three, but if you got nothing done by then you're finishing that whole report today." With that Gibbs walked to the elevators and down to Abby's lab café-pow in hand. With a groan Tony turned to his computer and started to diligently type away at his report. When 1500 came around Gibbs walked back into the bull pen.

"You guys can go home" Gibbs said as he walked to his desk and shut off is computer. Gibbs then walked over to the elevator and to his basement to build his boat and drink bourbon. McGee was the first to move. He turned off his computer grabbed his gear and laptop and went downstairs to see Abby.

"Tony, how much of your paper work did you get done in less than two hours?" Ziva asked Tony. He smirked at Ziva.

"Well Zi-Vah I do believe I did some of it therefore I don't have to stay here and finish the whole thing." Tony replied. He got up shut off his computer and looked at Ziva.

"Care to join me Zi-Vah?" Tony questioned smiling his 100-watt smile at her.

"And where would I be joining you Tony?" Ziva asked curiosity in her voice.

"To watch a movie of course." Tony stated. Ziva Shut of her grabbed her gear and fallowed Tony into the elevator. When the doors shut Ziva stepped towards him until his back was against the elevator wall.

"Is the movie a part our date that you want me to go on with you Tony?" Ziva questioned him.

"Actually Zi-Vahh it's not I just want to spend time with you"

"Aright Tony I am going to assume that you want m to come to your apartment to watch the movies. Ziva questioned him.

"No, I would prefer to watch them at your apartment because the 46 inch flat screen in your apartment is _amazing!_ "

'That's fine Tony. All though I think I've used the TV all of twice in the past three months."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the cold November air. "Then why do you have it?" Tony asked as they walked to their cars. "It's from my father, everything in my apartment is. Except for the books."

: So instead of watching TV you read?"

"Yes Tony I don't find much interest I never have, but I love watching movies with you I always have."

"Well then Angel I will see you in an hour."

Ziva smiled at Tony, got in her car and drove off. The minute her car left the parking lot he realized what he said. He called her Angel. He never meant to. The only time he called her that was in his thought and was absolutely positive he was alone and wouldn't slip up and saying that in front of someone especially Ziva. _Too late for that now_ Tony thought while getting in his car. The reason Tony called his ninja Angel was simple; when they were in Somalia and Saleem took the bag off Ziva's head he thought she was an angel at first because he thought she was already dead. Tony really never meant to call her that but now that he had, no matter how many times she threatened to kill him Tony decided that from now on he was going to call her Angel. She was still his Ninja but he liked the nickname Angel better.

When Ziva got to her apartment she went to shower and change her clothes. Ziva got out of the shower. She went into her room in search for clothes that were not meant for work. She searched her closet which had very little in it to begin with; she searched until she found a pair of tight black jeans and a red v-neck shirt. She found her black converse that Tony bought her and said it was part of American culture you had to have owed one pair sometime in your life, was his defense on the matter and since she was too tired to argue she accepted them without a fight. That alone had surprised Tony but at the same time it made him very happy.

Ziva went into her kitchen to look for something to eat. She was starting to get hungry considering it was almost 5 O'clock. Before Ziva got the chance to really look at what she had for dinner Tony rang her doorbell. Ziva walked out of her kitchen to her door and opened it to find a very good looking Tony holding Chinese food. Ziva stepped out of the way to let Tony in. She had not noticed the bag on his shoulder at first but that's probably because she was too busy starring at Tony's face. His very handsome face.

"Hello Angel." Tony said. He was Waiting for Ziva to ask him why he kept calling her angel, but she has not yet which made him kind of happy because if she did not comment she probably did not mind that he was calling her that.

"Hello Tony"

"Tony are you sure this is not a date because it sure seems like it is?"

"Actually Ziva I was wondering if after we eat and watch the movie if you would like to go out for drinks with me." Ziva smiled up at Tony.

"I would be more than happy to go out with you for drinks "Ziva told Tony with a smile.

Tony ended up brining multiple movies and let Ziva pick one. She picked_ Life As We Know It. _Tony were not sure how he ended up with this movie, but he had not really minded it. It made him think about his feature. He wanted kids and for some reason he felt like asking Ziva how she felt about kids.

"Ziva have you ever thought about having kids?" Ziva smiled up at Tony.

"Tony in all honesty I always have wanted kids… but I really don't think I am cut out to be a mother."

Tony looked at Ziva he was shocked that she would say that, if he admitted the fact that he thought she would have made an excellent mother she probably would show him one of the 18 ways she could kill him with a paper clip. Instead of saying that however Tony decided to ask Ziva a different question.

"Ziva what's one good memory from your childhood?" Ziva smiled at him slightly amused by his question.

"I will answer Tony, if _you _answer the question In return."

"You Angel have a deal." Tony smiled back at her amused expression.

"The best memory I have that I can think of off the top of my head is when I was six and my mother was pregnant with my sister. Ari was visiting because his mother was still alive then but she chose to stay and be a doctor in Gaza instead of going back with my father. She was not that far along but she was showing a little. She was making a big dinner because my father's associates were coming and she had told me and Ari we could help, Ari was nine at the time and more than happy to help. We would mix stuff for her and she would let us help her cut some of the things. Setting the table was the most fun because we made it into a game. The only thing was we had to be careful because it was my father's very nice China and real silver, silverware." Tony smiled at the happy expression on Ziva's face.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun Ziva. I would have to say mine was before my mom died once a week on the day I chose she would take me to the movie of my choice. I loved spending time with my mom because she actually cared about me and didn't just ship me off to boarding schools and summer camps."

"Tony that sounds like a lot of fun and sort of what we do now." Ziva got up off the couch and offered Tony her hand. "Shall we go out for drinks now?" Ziva questioned.

"Of course Ziva one question since your birthday is next Saturday what would you like?" Ziva gave Tony a head slap. "I already told you Tony I do not wish for anything for my birthday."

"As you wish angel was Tony's response as he headed out the door her trailing behind him.

Tony stayed at Ziva's place again that Friday night. However at about 3 in the morning by Ziva shaking, thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Tony worried for her shook Ziva until she awoke sweaty and panting. Tony was relieved that Ziva was awake but worried because of whatever she was dreaming about, and whatever it was, it was bad.

"Ziva…Angel… It's okay your okay." Tony rocked her back and forth. Until she stopped shaking. She clung to Tony.

"Thank you for being here with me. I love you I really do love you Tony." Ziva said to him while trying to control her breathing so she did not have a full mental breakdown.

"I love you too Ziva, your okay. Would you like to tell me about your dream?" Ziva nodded into Tony's bear chest.

"I was back in Somalia and Saleem killed you, McGee and Gibbs right in front of me, Then killed me very slowly and painfully." Ziva paused for a moment and Tony gave her a light squeeze."The worst part was how realistic it was." Tony stared down at her for a few seconds.

"How often does this happen Ziva?" Tony questioned.

"Every night but last night, I do not believe it happened last night because I was way more exhausted than usual. Normally I go to sleep at ten and wake up for some nightmare and go back asleep until six. I stayed up later with you last night so was over tired, but if I stay up later that will become my sleeping habits and the nightmares will still come."

"Zi I really really hope you can get over the nightmares soon. I had them for like a month after Somalia and even though I did not experience what you did the nightmare still suck. A lot."

"Would you like to go back to sleep Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Of course angel." Tony said as he laid down, as soon as he did Ziva snuggled up into his chest.

**Arthurs Note: So thanks to the two people who reviewed and all the people who added me to their favorites and alerts list.**

**Please Review…**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: 2,185**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Tony left Ziva's house around 11 promising that he was coming back to eat dinner with her. He loved spending Time with Ziva, and she did not seem to mind either. After Tony went shopping for a few things to put in his apartment, he got lunch.

He opened the door, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Tony never really understood why Gibbs never locked his door, it never made sense to Tony, but was grateful his boss did not lock the door because that meant it was easy for Tony to come talk to Gibbs. Tony decided the stairs to Gibbs basement. He was sanding his boat and gave a quick nod to Tony as acknowledgement. Gibbs knew that when Tony was ready to say what was on his mind he would. Forcing DiNozzo into talking about anything never got any body anywhere. Tony sat down on the stool next to Gibbs and watched him sand his boat. Tony was pretty sure he watched Gibbs sand his boat for a good half an hour.

"Boss…"

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stopped sanding his boat and looked up at DiNozzo.

"Gibbs… I was wondering if I could break rule 12 and date Ziva." Tony just stared at Gibbs waiting for a head slap. Instead however Gibbs just stopped what he was doing and looked up at Tony. If Gibbs was being honest with himself he was not really shocked that Tony had came to him about this, it was only a matter of time. Gibbs smiled up at Tony.

"Well DiNozzo I'm gunna tell you this, if your hurt her in anyway at all, I will not hesitate in killing you. I love her like a daughter, just like Abby." Tony smiled at what Gibbs said to him. He now had permission to properly date Ziva. After sitting in silence for a little longer Tony spoke.

"Thanks Boss, you don't know how much this means to me."

"If you hurt her DiNozzo-"

"I won't. So is rule 12 gone or is it still one of your rules?" Tony Questioned.

"For you, Ziva, Abby and, Tim it is." Tony smiled.

"Thanks again boss." Gibbs just nodded. Tony practically ran up Gibbs stairs and out the door and into his car. He drove to Ziva's apartment. As soon as his car came to a stop he pulled his key form the ignition. He got out of his car and practically ran to Ziva's apartment building elevator. He was so happy that Gibbs gave them permission to date. Once he got to Ziva's door he grabbed his key and unlocked the door. He walked into the apartment. It was around six when Tony walked into Ziva's apartment.

"Chinese or Pizza?" Ziva asked, Tony than noticed how close she was to the door.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Tony asked Ziva, she however wore a smirk on her face.

"I heard you opening the door Tony. What has got you all excited?" She questioned Tony who's green eyes were the brightest and happiest Ziva had seen them in such a long time. He wore a lopsided grin as well, which made Ziva laugh but also realize how cute Tony was.

'Gibbs gave us permission to break rule twelve and date." Ziva stared at Tony confused." I kinda asked him if we could ahh break rule twelve, and he said we could be we have to keep it out of the office." Ziva walked up and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. She placed her lips gently on Tony's. They kissed softly for a few moments before both Tony and Ziva pulled away for breath. "I love you Tony." Tony kissed Ziva again. It was a hard kiss sealed with passion and raw energy. Tony pushed Ziva's shirt up a little. To feel Ziva's tanned, toned stomach. He started to push Ziva towards the couch.

"Tony wait." Tony immediately stopped his movements.

'It's okay Ziva I'll stop." Tony said he was worried about her. Tony was also positive that he was not going to push her into having sex with him.

"Ziva we can do what we were doing before when you're ready, I'm not going to push you."

"Thank you Tony." Was what Ziva said against Tony's lips as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"It's perfectly fine Angel. Now I was thinking Chinese, what about you." She laughed at his expression mostly because the lopsided grin was plastered back onto Tony face.

"So Tony what would you like to eat."

" I would not mind Chinese."

"That's fine Tony would you like to order or shall I?"

"I'll order Angel." Ziva smiled and went to go get Tony her house phone. She came back moments later and handed it to Tony. After Tony ordered the food he pulled Ziva over to the couch. For the first Time in the past two days Tony really took the time to look at Ziva's living Room. It had pale green walls, two book shelves's both filled with books and, a few pictures. Tony looked down at Ziva who was snuggled up beside him. Tony still could not find a present good enough for his angel. Tony looked down and noticed for the first time since she got back from Somalia that she did not have her Star of David necklace. Tony smiled to himself he knew what he was going to get Ziva for her Birthday. Tony and Ziva were both enjoying the comfortable silence in the apartment that was until there was a knock at the door, Ziva jumped slightly startled by the sudden noise. Tony got up and walked to the door. He looked at the delivery boy for a moment. He was about 23, medium build, long dirty blonde hair and, brown eyes. He handed Tony the bag of Chinese food.

"Here you go sir." Tony smiled at the man in front of him. Tony reached into his pocket for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

" Twenty-seven dollars and forty-seven cents." The man replied. Tony handed him two twenty dollar bills and told him to keep the change.

"Tony walked past Ziva who was half asleep on her couch and into her kitchen. Tony set the food down on the kitchen tabled. He looked in on Ziva and notice she had fallen asleep, he really didn't blame he, she needed all the sleep she could get. Tony went back into th3e kitchen. He looked through Ziva's kitchen cabinets until he found two plates and two wine glasses. He put out the food and poured some red wine he found in Ziva's fridge. When he was done setting everything up he went into the living room to wake Ziva up. When he got over to her bash couch she was sleeping on he noticed once again how peaceful she was when sleeping. Tony hated the idea of waking Ziva, but she needed to eat. Ever so reluctantly Tony started lightly shaking Ziva trying to wake her.

"Angel…Ziva… wake up." Tony whispered. As soon as Tony said that Ziva's eyes opened slowly. She smiled at Tony.

"Thank you or waking me Tony, is the food here?"

"Yes, Angel it is. I set everything up at your kitchen table, c'mon." Tony led Ziva to her kitchen table. She noticed how Tony had already set _everything _up and even lit two candles. Ziva looked over at Tony. Tony shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Consider this our official first date." Ziva smiled at him.

"Thank you Tony this means a lot to me, it really does." Ziva walked up to Tony and kissed him on his cheek.

Once Tony and Ziva got settled in their seats, they clinked their wine glasses and began eating in silence. What they finished, Tony cleared both of their plates and put them in the sink. Ziva got up, walked over to Tony and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You wash I'll dry?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Why of course Angel."

When all the dishes were washed and dried Tony looked down at the sink of soapy water in the sink. He grabbed a giant handful of the bubbly soap and threw it at Ziva, because Ziva was bending down to pick something up off her floor the soap got in her hair. Ziva stood up and turned around to face Tony. Tony who was scared as hell to what his ninja angel might do to him visibly gulped. Ziva just smirked ay him and walked over to the sink. Ziva grabbed a handful of soap and threw it at Tony, their water war began. Thirty minutes later both Ziva and Tony were soaked with water and had soap somewhere on their bodies. Ziva admitted defeat which made Tony happy as hell, mostly because his ninja actually admitted defeat.

Tony had brought clothes up with him this time He went over to his gym bag and grabbed out a clean pair of black silk boxer shorts and an OSU t-shirt. Ziva was shocked that he could sleep in that and not get cod at all.

"Ziva after we both change I wanna show you something." Ziva smiled at Tony.

"That is fine Tony."

While Tony went into Ziva bathroom to Change, Ziva went into her bedroom and Grabbed the sweats and t-shirt Tony had left so long ago, because she had worn it the past two days while Tony was out she had did some laundry so now everything was fresh and clean. She slipped on the clothes and walked back over to the living room. She sat down crossed legged on the couch. Tony came in a few moments later.

"Okay Zi-vah, Firstly I have picked out our movie for tonight, It's called_ a few good men_ this movie is actually good I think you might like it. Secondly have you ever had gummy bears?"

"The movie sounds fine Tony," Ziva replied although she was a little confused on one thing. "What are gummy bears Tony?"

Tony looked at Ziva, he was only kind o shocked that she had no idea what gummy bears were.

"Gummy Bears, Ziva, are a chewy candy in the shape of little bears." Tony stated, then he reached over into his gym bag and grabbed a six pound bag of gummy bears he had bought at the store while buying a few things for his apartment. Tony opened the giant bag and handed Ziva one bear from each color in the bag. She put the clear one in her mouth and made a face, Tony smiled.

"That one is supposed to be pineapple but as you can see it doesn't taste very good."

Next Ziva placed a yellow gummy bear in her mouth. It tasted much better than the clear pineapple tasting one.

"That one is lemon it's okay but it's not my favorite one." Tony said as he put a red one into his mouth.

"Tony what does this green Gummy bear taste like Tony?" Ziva asked as she placed it her mouth, she however did not care for the taste all too much. Ziva however figured out what the taste was before Tony could comment, it was lime, and Ziva had never like the taste of lime on anything. She made a face exactly like the one she did with the pineapple gummy bear.

" I take It you don't like lime or pineapple flavoring?" Tony questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"You guessed right Tony." Tony smiled at her and took one of the two remaining gummy bears from Ziva's hand. He placed the red gummy treat into Ziva's slightly open mouth. She glared at him for a moment but excepted the gesture none the less.

"Fruit kick?" Ziva guessed

"The term in fruit punch Ziva, but yes your are correct." Tony replied smiling at her. "Fruit punch is my favorite flavor of gummy bears, what's yours Ziva?" Tony asked quizzically raising an eyebrow at his ninja angel.

"Let me try this orange one and I will let you know, Tony." Ziva placed the last one in her mouth and chewed it. This last gummy bear tasted like orange. This was by far the better tasting one in Ziva's opinion, although orange scented or tasting things were not her favorite, Vanilla and coconut scented or tasting things were.

"I would have to say m favorite would be the orange gummy bear Tony."

"Tony smiled and set to go set up the movie. When the movie was over both Tony and Ziva were both almost asleep on Ziva's very comfy couch. Tony being the more coherent of the two agents at the moment shut of the TV. Tony then picked Ziva up and carried her to be. He placed her beneath the covers, then went around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Good night Angel, I love you." Tony whispered and kissed Ziva's forehead.

"Love you too" Ziva mumbled as she snuggled closer next to Tony.

**Arthur's note: **

**Thank you for all those people who did review or fallow or favorite.**

**Anyway what do you guys think, let me know in a review.**

**I'm going to try this… the first five people to review will get a preview of chapter four most likely at the beginning of next week.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews and favorite and followers.**

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count: 2,169**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Tony and Ziva's Sunday morning was calm, they had spent the whole day together in Ziva's apartment watching movies because of the heavy down pour that lasted from 3am to about 10:30 pm. Tony spent the night again but had to leave to go get some more clothes, including a suit for work. When he came back to Ziva's apartment he was completely drenched in water. He ended up taking a shower in Ziva's apartment; it got him a head slap because he asked Ziva to join him. While he was in her shower he looked at the shampoo and body wash Ziva used and smelled both substances. That night at about 2:30 Ziva woke up from another nightmare, it was not as horrible as others, Tony woke up a few minutes after Ziva sat up in bed Tony woke up. He sat up for a moment before wrapping Ziva in his arms and pulling her back down to lay on his chest. Neither of them said a word and went back into a slumber,

Tony was second to awake the next morning. Ziva was already dressed in black jeans, a red long sleeve t-shirt that hugged all of Ziva's curves, and Ziva had on 2 inch heels that only made her about 3 and one half or four inches shorter than Tony. Tony walked into the kitchen still in what he had slept in the night before and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good Morning Angel." Tony whispered in her ear as he kissed down her neck, Ziva tilted her head to the side to allow Tony better access to her neck. He started kissing and nibbling on her skin as well, Tony continued on like that for a good six or seven minutes before Ziva spoke again.

"Tony… you need to stop… before you leave a mark." Ziva finally got out. As much as she loved the feeling of Tony's lips on her body she did not need to go to work today with a hickey on her neck. Tony reluctantly pulled away from Ziva.

"Ahh Angel it's a little too late for that now… Sorry." Ziva elbowed him in his gut before walking into her bedroom to look for any type of makeup that would cover up the Hickey Tony had just left. Tony fallowed behind her so he could change into his work clothes. Once Tony was changed and Ziva had covered up the mark from Tony, Ziva had made them both breakfast.

When Tony arrived at work he was not surprised to see Ziva already sitting at her desk typing away at her computer. Ton walked over to his desk and dropped his gear next to it; after Tony sat down he immediately grabbed his notebook and ripped some paper out of it, made them into balls and started to throw them at McGee. Tony had thrown about twenty paper balls before anyone spoke up and that person happened to be Ziva.

"Tony if you do not stop throwing paper ball at McGee I am going to kill you with a paper clip." To prove she was serious she pulled a purple paper clip out of her desk. Just as Ziva placed it on her desk Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Boss." Gibbs sat down at his desk and just gave DiNozzo a look.

"DiNozzo if you keep throwing paper balls at McGee I'm going to let Ziva kill you with a paper clip." Gibbs stated before walking by Tony and head slapping him before heading up to the director's office.

"Tony don't you have paperwork to finish." McGee said raising an eyebrow.

"For your information probe wan kanobe I am going to do my paperwork later." McGee just rolled his eyes and went over to the elevators most likely down to Abby's lab.

"Timmy." Abby said very cheerily as she jumped up from her desk and went over to hug him.

"Hey Abs." Tim smiled and hugged Abby back.

"Timmy I have two questions for you." Tim smiled at Abby and pulled out of the hug so they could talk a little easier.

"Okay Abs what are your questions."

"Firstly Timmy can you help me find Ziva a birthday present later today after work." McGee smiled at how happy she was about Ziva's birthday even though Ziva hated being acknowledged Abby was going to do it anyway, and besides Tim would never pass up a chance to hang out with Abby. If Tim was being honest with himself there is a big part of him who is still in love with Abby.

"Of course I will Abs what's the second thing you wanna ask me?" McGee questioned.

"Umm… after we get Ziva's birthday present would you like to go out to eat like on a date or something." McGee Smiled and pulled Abby into a hug.

"Of course Abby, Of course, I would love to."

"Really!" Abby squealed with delight.

"What's so great Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with a café-pow in one hand and a coffee in the other hand.

"Well... uhhh" McGee stuttered.

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs said.

"Were going on a date tonight after he helps me pick out a birthday gift for Ziva." Abby said happily. Then she looked at the Café-Pow in Gibbs hand.

"Is that for me, Gibbs?" Abby questioned a small smile playing on her lips. Gibbs smirked back.

"Well I sure did not bring it down here for McGee Abs now did I?" Gibbs smiled and handed it to Abby. Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek, slapped McGee on the back of the head and walked out of Abby's lab.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby called after her boss. As he left back into the elevator and up to the bullpen. After Gibbs disappeared Abby Turned to Tim.

"So Timmy about Ziva's birthday present…" Abby trailed off.

Tony had made plans of seeing each other later because Tony had to do laundry and clean up his apartment a little. Ziva had told him not to rush because she was just going to read and that if he had too much\ to do she would see him the next morning, and if did not wish to sleep at his apartment he could once again sleep at hers. Ziva was secretly hoping he would agree to stay the night, which Tony did. Tony did do his laundry as planned but spent the next three hours after his laundry on finding Ziva a necklace. It was nine thirty by the time Tony had made it to Ziva's; they spent the night watching movies and Tony teaching Ziva pop culture. Tony and Ziva basically spent the night enjoying each other's company, Abby and McGee shared the same idea but in a different manner.

After both Tony and Ziva had left, Abby practically dragged McGee out of NCIS and into her car promising that they will come back later to get his car. It was around eight by the time they had gotten to the mall.

"Timmy what do you think we should get Ziva…" Abby asked, Abby had no idea what to get Ziva, not because she didn't know her. Abby wanted to buy her something she could use a lot without having to feel guilty that Abby had paid too much, then again what Abby and Ziva thought was too much were to different things. Abby had dragged McGee by at least fifteen stores, just after they had passed the bookstore McGee had told Abby to stop.

"Abs… wait." McGee said. Abby immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Timmy you have an idea?" Abby questioned and squealed in delight.

"Well Ziva likes to read books, I'm pretty sure that's all she ever does so why don't we get her a nook." Abby jumped on McGee and hugged him. "That is an amazing idea Timmy."

"That is a great idea Timmy!" Abby squealed practically jumping up and down. After Abby was finished acting like a child who got exactly what they asked for on Christmas she grabbed Tim's hand and practically dragged him into the store. Abby had dragged McGee all over the store until she found the service lady who could give her what she wanted.

The lady was about five feet tall, she had long light blonde hair that cascaded down the back. She wore a red blouse with black jeans. The women also had a name tag that read Sarah.

"Hi, my names Abby and this" She pointed to McGee."Is my boyfriend Tim."

The sales lady smiled at them both. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Is there anything that I could help you with?" The sales lady questioned, smiling at them. While Abby explained what she needed McGee looked around the bookstore. The walls were yellow and orange. The bookshelves were stained in a sleek dark brown color.

Once Abby had purchase the nook, she chose an olive green case and had Ziva's name engraved on the case in silver. Once Abby had gotten the gift wrapped, Tim had suggested that they should go get something to eat. So Abby had driven them to her favorite restaurant that was really close to Tim's apartment. After sitting down for about 10 minutes a waitress with short brown hair, bright blue eyes, dark washout jeans and a black long sleeved shirt came over to their table.

"Hello, my name is Rachel. Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress smiled kindly at both Tim and Abby.

"Hi Rachel I'm Abby, could I please have a glass of white wine." Abby said as she smiled at the waitress.

"And for you sir?" the waitress question looking towards Tim.

"Ahh if it's not too much trouble I will have the same as Abby, Thank you" Tim said the kindly to the waitress.

"No trouble at all I will be back in a few minutes to take your order." With that the waitress disappeared into the crowd of people. Which left Abby and Tim alone. Abby and Tim never really had an awkward silence, Tim grabbed Abby's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. The waitress came back 5 minutes later with their wine.

"What what can I get you too for dinner tonight is?" the waitress asked them both in a very happy voice.

McGee answered firsts this time. "I will have your Friday night special, please"

"Okay, and what can I get for you, Abby." Abby smiled at the waitress and at the fact, that the waitress remembered her name.

"I will have the same as Tim Thank you." The waitress left to go and put Abby and McGee's orders in.

When both Abby and McGee had finished their meals they left to McGee's apartment. When they got in they sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Hey Tim is it okay if I spend the night here?" Abby asked Tim.

"Of course you can Abs, you can even barrow one of my shirts." Tim said. Abby once again jumped on McGee and hugged him.

"You're the best Timmy." Abby was silent for a moment before continuing. "Timmy do you wanna start dating again because I really really do still like you and…" Tim cut Abby of by pacing her lips on hers. They have done this so many times in the past, both Abby and McGee missed this. Abby wanted more and if Tim said yes to dating again Abby knew where they would end up, and she liked the idea. Her and Tim both sweaty and naked beneath the sheets of Tim's bed now all she had to do was wait for his answer. After a good fifteen minutes of making out Abby knew what his answer was but she wanted him to say it out loud. So when he pulled away for a moment to whisper. "Of course Abs of course!" The frenzy began, they pulled off any loose piece of clothing they could find. McGee ended up undressed quicker than Abby did. Abby had her t-shirt, panties and bra still on, while all Tim had on was his boxers.

"Abs." Tim whined. " You have too much on."

Abby smirked at him. "Well then Timmy why don't you take the rest off me and bring me to your bedroom where you can show me exactly what you're capable of because I think I've forgotten." Before Abby could even blink her shirt and bra were on the floor. Tim lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tim pushed her up against the wall where the kissed and kept kissing until both of their lips were bruised. After a good half hour of that and Both Abby and McGee leaving marks on each other Tim stumbled into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom McGee plopped Abby down on top of the bed and did what they have done so many times before.

**Arthur's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So what do you think about The Abby/McGee relationship that has unfolded. Things are going to speed up soon but Tony and Ziva still have some things to discuss. Some things are still left un said.**

**The first five people to review get a sneak peak of the next Chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: 2,369**

**Disclaimer: I don't won NCIS although I really kinda wish I did. I also don't own the Kill Ari part two quotes that are in the story either.**

Tuesday was another day filled with mindless paper work. The team was hoping for a case soon before they went crazy. At about 2:30 it started pouring rain outside everyone found it odd but was thankful that it wasn't snow, Well everyone except Ziva who wished it was snow because with snow there is no way for a thunderstorm. Ziva never used to mind Thunder but after Somalia that changed it scared the hell out of her. Ziva knew she had kept a good composer all through the afternoon but Tony knew there was something bothering her, he however did not bring it up in the office which made Ziva grateful. Tony decided to bother the hell out of McGee instead.

Tony started by throwing paper balls at McGee. McGee having finished his paper work had thrown the paper balls back at Tony once he had ran out of paper. That had started a full on paper ball war that was until a knife hit the wall right above Tony's head. Both agents immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at Ziva who calmly got up from her desk and r4etrived her knife. This had happened around five. Not one minute later however Gibbs walked in.

"Go home before Ziva kills you and I let her." All three of them got up. McGee went down to Abby's lab and Ziva and Tony made plans to meet up at her pace later. Tony had gone home to take a shower. Ziva went home to try and sleep. The nightmares were really bad last night that was the other thing that bothered Tony. When Ziva got home she turned the TV on low to try and drowned out the noise coming from outside. She laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep. The dream she had was not about Somalia this time but it was just as worse if not more.

_Ziva was standing at the top of Gibbs basement stairs, out of sight form both Gibbs and Ari to see her. Gibbs had ran down his stairs moments before to open his drawer where he kept his sniper gun, when Gibbs noticed it wasn't there Ari spoke up making his presences known._

"_Looking for this Jethro?" Ari asked as Gibbs turned to face him. Ari was sitting in Gibbs basement holding the gun. As soon as Gibbs looked at Ari he started speaking Again._

"_I want you to know I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin." Ari stated._

_Gibbs dropped his keys on the table behind him. "Then why did ya?" Gibbs asked staring at Ari waiting for his response._

"_To cause you pain." Ari said simply._

"_I piss you off that much?" Gibbs replied in return._

"_Not you…" Ari paused for a moment. "My father, you have the miss fortune of reminding me of the basterd."_

"_Ahh he didn't marry your mother huh." Gibbs said in reply._

"_That's what makes me a basterd not him." Ari said as Gibbs closed his sniper drawer. "From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing his mole in Hamas sent me Edinborough to become a doctor, and sent me to work in the Gaza camps along side my mother. When he had her killed, I had no trouble joining Izz an-Din al-Qassam" _

"_You don't really believe your father had your mother killed?" Gibbs said back to Ari._

"_It was a retaliatory Israeli strike, on a day I was in Tel-Aviv, visiting him, after decades of planning he had his mole in Hamas. H never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realized he created not a mole but a monster. I get to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel. "_

"_Yeah I all most feel sorry for ya." Gibbs replies._

"_And I for you." Ari stated as he got up and moved around Gibbs basement to a different spot. One facing the stairs but nether men knew Ziva was still there she watched the interaction between the two continue._

"_When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died I couldn't believe it almost a romantic touch, it was almost too good to pass up. Almost."_

'_Why did ya?" Gibbs questioned back._

"_I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never really did give us enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap even before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me, taste the sweetness of revenge." Ari out the gun to his eye. Gibbs stopped him by putting a hand up before he spoke._

"_I've killed enough men in my life Ari. Its gunna be just as sweet watching you die."_

_Thinking Ari was going to say something else she grabbed her gun but she was too late Ari had already shot Gibbs. Ziva took the shot anyway and killed Ari. Now both Ari and Gibbs were dead. _

Ziva awoke sweaty and shaking. Tony was staring at her concern written all over his features.

"Tony I have to go do something before we talk. I promise after I do this we can talk but I need to do something first. You can stay here if you wish." Without waiting for Tony's response she grabbed her keys and practically ran out the door. Ziva drove breaking at least 10 traffic laws before finally reaching her destination.

Ziva walked into the house, the person who lived here never ever locked his door. She walked through the house to the basement door. She walked down the steps as her dream flashed back in her mind. A few silent tears ran down her face. Gibbs looked up and saw the expression on her face and immediately pulled her into a hug. Gibbs was almost positive this had nothing to do with Tony and if it did Tony would be dead, because Ziva _never _cried.

"Ziver what's wrong?" Gibbs asked concern leaking from his voice.

"I-I had a dream…" Ziva did not finish.

"What kinda dream Ziver?" Gibbs asked concern still in his voice.

"Gibbs if Ari never responded after you told him it was going to be just as sweet watching him die and I did not react in time would it have been my fault that… that he would of probably been killed." Ziva finished full fledged tears streaming down Ziva's face.

"Ziva that would never have been your fault, ever. You would have expected him to say something back because he knew there was no easy way to kill him, and he knew I wasn't going to try because I told him that. You not reacting as quickly as you think you should have is not your fault… Ziva what the hell was your dream about?" Gibbs asked.

"It was exactly what happened the day I shot Ari but he never responded to you when it would be just a sweet to watch him die and he shot you so I shot him but it was too late because you were already dead." Gibbs hugged Ziva tightly.

"Ziva that would have _never _been your fault."

"Gibbs can I ask you something?" Ziva asked her voice hesitant.

"Of course you can Ziver."

"That did Vance say about me killing Ari, because I know he knows because my father told him, I listened in on the end of the conversation." Gibbs sighed before answering.

"He said that Eli told you to kill Ari and earn my trust." The look on Ziva's face proved Gibbs assumptions right.

"My father ordered me to bring Ari back to Israel. I killed him to save you and him because if he went back to Israel he would have made Ari's life a living heel. He would have done things to Ari like I experienced in Somalia." Gibbs shook his head.

"That really doesn't surprise me."

"What?"

"Eli lying to Vance and Vance believing it." Gibbs responded.

"Thank you Gibbs really." Gibbs pulled Ziva into another hug which she returned.

"Anytime Ziver, Anytime" Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"So you and DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahh yeah that's kind of a long story." Ziva said in reply.

"I've watched you two play grab ass for years, I know some of the story and I really don't wanna know the rest." Gibbs smiled.

"Thank you so much Gibbs but I really have to go talk to Tony now, Is it okay if I tell him who really killed Ari?" Ziva asked.

"Of course Ziver it's your secret as much as it is mine." Gibbs replied. With one more kiss to the forehead Gibbs let go of his hold on Ziva. "Go talk to him." Gibbs told Ziva as he went back to sanding his boat. Ziva walked back up the stairs on her way out she passed a hall mirror and looked at her reflection, her eyes were a little red and a little puffy, she went to Gibbs kitchen sink and washed her eyes with water. She wiped them on her sleeves. She walked out to her car, unlocked her doors and drove home to have a very interesting talk with Tony.

When Ziva walked in her apartment door she saw Tony longing on her couch with his shoes off and feet up on the coffee table.

"Tony." Ziva said kinda nervous. "Yeah Angel?" Tony responded turning the TV on low. Thunder roiled across the sky again but this time it was louder like the storm was directly over D.C, and I probably was.

"We need to talk there are some things in m past that I have not told you about and whether I like it or not they need to be said." Another roar of thunder rolled across the sky this one making Ziva jump, her hands were shaking slightly. Tony immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, eloping her in a hug.

"Ziva." Tony murmured "Are you okay?" Tony asked worry evident in his voice.

"I hate thunder storms now I used to not mind them but now I hate them." Ziva sated quietly.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Somalia." Was the only thing Ziva said but she pulled Tony tighter to her body. Tony hated the word Somalia, He has since he found out that that's where Ziva was and that she was most likely dead. Tony obviously proved Ziva wasn't dead but still he hated Somalia for everything that I did to break his ninja.

"Was that what your dream was about Angel?" Tony questioned lightly.

"No" Ziva responded and pulled him toward her couch. She leaned into Tony's body feeling the heat he gave off.

"Then what was your dream about Ninja?" Tony asked playing with a strand of Ziva's hair.

"You need to know a few things that I have not told you first Tony to understand." Tony hugged her once again because he knew how hard it is for her to open up but was grateful she was doing so.

"Go on." Tony said in encouragement.

"I had a brother as well as my Sister Talia." Ziva got up of her couch and went over to her bookshelf. She opened up a book her mother had given her and took out the picture of her, Talia and. Ari. She walked back over to Tony and handed him the picture.

"I'm in the middle, Talia is next to me she was about four, I was eleven and my brother was fourteen." Tony smiled at the picture, Ziva looked so happy, something about her brother looked familiar but he did not say anything.

"Your brothers dead?" Tony asked.

"Half Brother and yes he's been dead for five years." Ziva stated.

"Ziva I'm so sorry." Iva cut him off."Don't be in his own way my brother deserved to die."

"Ziva you can't really mean." Ziva cut him off again.

"Tony that's the person who killed Kate that is Ari at fourteen years old. Ari was my half brother..." Tony stared at Ziva in shock.

"Ziva I-"Tony cut himself off he didn't know what to say.

"I killed Ari not Gibbs, Gibbs wanted back up If Ari did admit to Gibbs he killed Kate. So I stood at the top of Gibbs basement stairs watching, Ari admitted to it. He told Gibbs that he reminded him of my father and he wanted to cause him pain and that's why he killed Kate. Gibbs refused to fight back and said he had killed enough people in his life and it was going o be sweet watching Ari die. Ari stared to speak again while aiming Gibbs sniper at his head and I took my shot. Tony I killed my own brother and as much as Ari deserved it I still feel guilty every once in awhile for some reason." Tony looked at Ziva totally stunned.

"Ziva even though he was a basterd and like you said probably deserved what he got I'm sorry, not just because you lost your brother but because you lost your sister as well." Tony said pulling Ziva into another hug.

"I love you Tony I really do." Ziva said her voice muffled because her face was against Tony's rock hard chest.

"I love you too, now how about we go lay down and try to get some sleep and hopefully you don't have any more bad dreams."

"Tony do you want to know about the dream I had?" Ziva questioned.

"If you wanna tell me then sure,"

"I was too late and Ari shot Gibbs before I could take my shot, so I shot Ari anyway but I was too late because Gibbs was already dead."

"Ziva I am so sorry you have dreams like that and about Somalia if there was anything I could do to make the dreams go away I would." Tony told her as he pulled Ziva toward her bedroom.

"Thank you Tony I really really do love you a lot."

"Love you to Angel." Tony responded as they lay down in Ziva's comfortable bed.

**Arthur's Note: Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to me. Has anyone noticed that Ari can speak better English than Ziva? Anyway I will give a sneak peek of chapter six to the first five people to review.**

**One other question does my story have and original plot, good summery and title or should I change it; and if changing it will help me get more reviews and stuff.**

**Thank you, this is the chapter for this week and for the few people who did review you get an extra long preview of chapter six which is already written.**

**Thanks again.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 2,180

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was not until Friday morning that special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs team had got the case. Petty naval officer Jonathan Cruz was found dead in the Shenandoah state park. The poor petty officer had one bullet wound in his chest and was found tied to a tree. The park ranger who found him was Melissa Wood; she had bright blue eyes, dark long brown hair and was fairly tall. This case was not Difficult at all for Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs team though. The petty officer had no family except for a girlfriend. He had no kids, rented an apartment and had a squeaky clean record. They had not found out his girlfriends name until they talked to one of the petty officers buddies. It just so happened to be the park ranger Melissa Wood who found him dead in the first pace. She claimed she was jealous because he hung out with one of his female friends from his until, so she decided to kill him so he could never ever date anybody else even if he wanted too. So she as pretty much crazy and was going to jail for the rest of her life. The fact that case was open and shut made Abby happy because it was only five thirty which meant they could still have Ziva's small birthday party.

Ducky claimed he would go for a small while. Abby coned Jimmy by saying her good bring his girlfriend. Tony and McGee were obviously going so that left Gibbs.

"You guys can all go home ya know that right." Gibbs said as he walked

All Ziva and Tony looked up from their computers to look at their boss. "Ahh yes boss. Tanks boos." DiNozzo said turning on his computer. "Yes Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said as she turned her computer off as well.

"Zia" Gibbs called to her a she and Tony walked towards the elevator. Ziva stopped and turned around to come face to face with the one and only Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She pulled Ziva into a hug which she returned. "Happy Birthday Ziver." Gibbs whispered into her hair. As Ziva stepped into the elevator Gibbs called after her.

"Ziver look in your bag." Gibbs told her as the elevator doors closed. Once the doors closed Ziva crouched down and unzipped her backpack, she smiled, she was at her desk most of the day except for when they were at the crime scene and she had her backpack with her then too. Ziva zipped up her backpack deciding to open her gift from Gibbs tomorrow on her actually birthday instead of opening the gift now.

"Angel…" Tony asked her as they walked towards his car agreeing to go to Abby's small party for Ziva together.

"Yes my little hairy butt." Ziva replied. That name… that name she had not called him in so long made in flash back to their undercover mission. God Tony wanted her…bad. However he was not going to bring up the topic of sex first, Ziva needs to be the one to decide when that happens. Then he thought back to the times this week where they had made out, every time they got further than the last but were always interrupted by a phone call or something else like work. But when Ziva was ready he was more than willing too.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow, it's your birthday present from me." Tony hoped she would not say no, he planned to give her the necklace after they had their dinner.

"I would love to Tony. Thank you." Ziva kissed his cheek before getting in the car. They had agreed to take one car to the bar and get Ziva's later or tomorrow. Once they arrived at the place they usually spent their Friday nights at after a hard case; Abby was jumping up and down outside McGee next to her.

"You're here!... you're here!.. Happy Birthday Ziva!" Abby all but screamed as she pulled Ziva into another hug. Abby had dragged both Tony and Ziva inside the bar. Ducky and Jimmy already had a drink and were drinking them slowly. After the team had a drink and just talked, Abby had gotten everyone to buy a second round to do a toast to Ziva. As much as Ziva hated being the center of attention she was very happy to know people actually cared about her. After Abby's toast Duck and Jimmy came up to talk to Ziva.

"Happy birthday Ziva." Jimmy said smiling. Ducky handed her a photo album.

"Happy birthday my dear, this is for your old memories you cherish and all the new memories you will make." Ducky smiled and hugged Ziva.

"Thank you ducky." Ziva Whispered. "And you too Jimmy." Ziva said a little louder so Jimmy could hear, shortly after their encounter Ducky left, Jimmy going not too long after promising to see everyone on Monday. A few minutes after Jimmy left Abby came up to Tony McGee close behind; Ziva had went to the ladies room.

"Tony, are you dating Ziva?" Abby asked. Tony knew with certain things Abby is right to the point and him dating Ziva is one of the things.

"Why Abs?" Tony asked trying to get outta it, although he knew it wasn't going to work.

"Tony just tell me." Tony groaned.

"Fine Abs… Yes we are dating. Feel better now?"

"Why yes Tony I do." Abby skipped off to get Ziva's gift, She was also happy about what Tony had just Told her. Meanwhile,

"Hey Angel." Tony said coming up behind Ziva and wrapping his arms around her waist.

:Hello Tony." Ziva responded back.

"Two things first… I told Abby we are dating so anybody that works closely with us will know by Monday. Second after we leave would you like to take a walk with me?"

"That really does not surprise me and yes Tony I would love to take a walk with you." Right before Abby came back with a bag in her hand.

"Happy Birthday Ziva, I recommend opening it after you get home because it will get wrecked in here." Abby smiled and Hugged Ziva again. "I have to go find McGee because I feel really good and I need him to bring me home, and I'm gunna have him stay the night." Abby said as she waggled her eyebrows before running off.

"Well Zi-Vah what do ya say. Wanna go take a walk with me now?" Tony questioned wrapping one arm around Ziva's waist.

"Sure Tony." Ziva said, once they had gotten out of the bar Tony unlocked his car so he could put Ziva's gift in the car. Once he had done that and re locked the doors he grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her towards a park with a few lamps scattered around because it was D.C there were very few places that were pitch dark.

Tony and Ziva both walked in a comfortable silence with their hands in each others. Tony stopped after about ten minutes of walking and pointed to his right. Three feet away from him was a beautifully lit pound the lights of D.C of in the distance.

"Tony it beautiful." Ziva responded. Most of the time in order to get any kind of more serious physical touching from Tony like kissing she had to make the first move; this tie however she did not have to make the first move. Tier lips moved together as one as Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. They just stood there in the middle of the park kissing for what felt like eternity which made both Tony and Ziva very happy. When Tony and Ziva reached Ziva's apartment building Tony had walked Ziva up to her door.

"Angel, I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Of course Tony. That is fine. Good night." Tony leaned his forehead against Ziva's.

"I love you. I will call you tomorrow morning I promise." Tony said. He kissed Ziva Once more before she shut her door she turned to him.

"I love you too Tony.

After Ziva had gone for her routine morning run, well it has not been routine the past week because all her free time was spent with Tony, but it was still her routine. She got back and went to take a shower. When she got out she put on black jeans and her NCIS long sleeved shirt. About five minutes after she started reading her book, her cell phone started to ring. Ziva got up and went to retrieve her phone, she assumed it was Tony so she didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it, she however was not expecting the person who was on the other end of the phone , who apparently had the nerve to call.

"שלום זיוה. (Hello Ziva.)"

"מה הדבר שאתה רוצה לומר?" (What is it that you wish to say?)

"האב לא יכול לקרוא לדבר עם בתו?" (A father can't call to talk to his daughter?)

"אבא, כן. אתה לא, כי אתה אף פעם לא התנהג כמו אבא, אף פעם." (A father, Yes. You know because you have never acted like a father, ever.)

"בסדר, זיוה יש לי רק שאלה אחת: האם אתה שוכב עם DiNozzo סוכן מיוחד?" ( Fine, Ziva I just have one question; Are you sleeping with special agent DiNozzo?)

Ziva knew he meant dating in general but she was going to take his words in the literal since just to piss him off.

"לא אני לא. למה אתה שואל?" (No I am not. Why do you ask?)

Ziva wanted him to admit that he had people following her. She knew it, but she wanted him to say it out load.

כי אחד השוטרים שלי יש תמונה שלך ושל סוכן DiNozzo מתנשקים בפארק אמש. (Because one of my officers has a picture of you and agent DiNozzo kissing in the park last night.)

Ziva was beyond pissed at this point.  
אין לך זכות בכלל לפקפק דבר שאני עושה בחיים שלי. איבדת את כל לומר מתי עזבת אותי בסומליה למות. מעולם לא היה אכפת לי ארי או טליה. אין לי מה לומר לך. (you have no right at all to question anything I do in my life. you lost any say when you left me in Somalia to die. You have never cared about me Ari or Talia. I have nothing to say to you.)

Before he could respond Ziva hung up her phone. She went back to reading her book. Her phone was put on silent so should would not hear if he called back. This way she would not get more annoyed than she already was. A knock on her door disturbed her from her book. She went to the door and opened. Tiny immediately grabbed her and hugged her.

"I know you're going to kill me for over reacting but when you did not answer your phone I had a little mini freak attack. I'm sorry." She looked at him, worry was evident in his eyes. Did she blame him no because no matter what unless there was so mortal danger she answered her phone, _ and_ she never put her phone on silent so she could understand where he was coming from.

"Tony it is okay. Why don't you come in it is cold out here." Tony graciously accepted Ziva's offer and stepped inside her apartment.

"Happy Birthday." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Thank you Tony."

"No problem Angel." Tony resounded. He had not been paying attention to what Ziva was doing until she turned in his arms.

"Have some coffee Tony."

"Thank you Ziva.' Ziva stared to walk into her living room. "Where ya going?"

"To check my phone you called it, did you not?" Tony smiled and followed after her. Ziva had listened to both messages the first made her smile as for the second one it made her pissed. He assumed the first one was his because he was not pinned to something, so he had a pretty good bet that he did not piss her off. She shut the phone and walked over to tony and hugged him.

"Thank you Tony. It was very sweet of you."

"Your welcome can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"Why was your phone on silent and who pissed you off?" Tony asked mostly curiosity but also a little amusement for whoever did decided to piss of his ninja.

"My father called and he asked if I was sleeping with you, I said no. He has a picture of us kissing in the park last night."

"So he has people following you?"

"Yes it does not surprise me. Anyway I told him it was none of his concern and when on a little rant before I ended the call which is how my pone ended up on silent. Then he said in the voicemail that he will be in D.C by tomorrow morning."

**Arthurs Note: Hello again, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, so, so, so much for the reviews favorites and alerts, it means the world to me I was going to wait until later in the week to post this but decided against it.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count: 2,192**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I kinda wish I did though.**

Eli David looked at his cell phone he was sure that his daughter was not going to call him back. He was pissed because she had used his other children as even more reason not to trust him that and Somalia. He also did not believe what she said about not sleeping with agent DiNozzo; and as much as it will piss Ziva, agent Gibbs and, agent DiNozzo off he was going to do a background check on Agent DiNozzo. He looked up at his office door where his best friend and co worker Officer Amit Hadar walked in.

"אהה אלי ידיד שלי, מה הבעיה...?" (Ahh Eli my friend, what is the problem?) Amit Hadar asked his friend. He knew there had to be something wrong because of the look of stress on Eli's face he just didn't know if it was about Mossad or if it was personal.

"ה רוצה שום קשר איתי ואמר שזה באשמתי למותו של ארי, מותו של טליה זמנה בסומליה. אחרי שהיא אמרה שהיא ניתקה. התקשרתי חזרה והיא לא ענתה אבל אמרתי לה שאני יהיה בוושינגטון עד מחר. את זה ואני חושב שהיא שוכבת עם סוכן DiNozzo." (Ziva wants nothing to do with me and said it was my fault for Ari's death, Talia's death and her time in Somalia. After she said that she hung up. I called back and she did not answer but i told her i would be in D.C by tomorrow. That and i think she is sleeping with agent DiNozzo.) Amit Hadar smiled at his friend.

Alpha

""אם וכאשר זיוה רוצה להתפייס איתך, היא כן. אתה וגם אני יודעים את זה. אה, האחים שלך כאן לראות אותך." (When and if Ziva wants to make amends with you, she will. You and I both know that. Oh and your brothers here to see you.) Amit Hadar exited the office and not five minutes later his brother Aron entered. He was a good 12 years older than Eli but he had his daughter later in life because of what he did for Mossad so his daughter was born the same year as Ziva, just a few months before.

"שלום אחיו." (Hello brother)

"שלום אהרון, אתה מצטרף אלי באמריקה?" (Hello Aron, are you joining me in America?)

"כן אני אהיה, וכך גם דנה. אתה זוכר את בעלה ובנה בן אהרון שלהם?" (yes I will be, so will Dana. Do you remember her husband Ben and their son Aron?)

"הם יצטרפו אלינו גם?" (They will be joining us also?)

"כן." (Yes.)

"טוב מאוד להגיד להם להיות מוכנים תוך כמה שעות. "( very well tell them to be ready in a few hours.)

As soon as his brother left Eli logged on to his computer. He opened up a database that allowed him to a background check on anyone in any country including America. He went into the data base and typed in Anthony DiNozzo. Eli clicked on the profile and went through it. Anthony DiNozzo was born in 1968. He was a police officer in Baltimore before moving to NCIS where he is the senior field agent. He went to college at Ohio State and saved a nine year old boy the night of one of his games. He lived in long island New York, was an only child. His father was an Amercan Civil war reenactor Anthony's mother died when he was nine. He closed the database and sat back in his chair. Anthony DiNozzo was a good man even though he does not know when to keep his mouth shut. The biggest problem was he trusts me as much as Ziva does even lees if that is even possible. Eli thought to himself.

A few hours later he was standing out on the air strip with Amit Hadar, His brother Aron, his niece Dana, her husband Ben and their son Aron who was named after he father.

"עמית סיפר לי על זיוה לא רוצה לדבר איתך אחי, אז מה עשית כדי לגרום לה לשנוא אותך כל כך?" (Amit told me about Ziva not wanting to talk to you brother, so what did you do to make her dislike you so much?) Aron asked his little brother. He was worried not that his brother and older of his two daughters were ever close but she won't even say anything to him it was the fact that he sent her somewhere and now she won't even set foot in Israel which means something really bad happened and getting his brother to say anything about it was a lost cause. So he went to plan b and decided to ask Ziva and see how far he got there.

"אין מה להדאיג את עצמך עם ארון. אני עובד על זה." (Nothing to concern yourself with Aron. I am working on it.) Aron just shot Eli a look before getting on the plane after his daughter, her husband and grandson. Eli entered a few moments later where there seven hour flight began.

"Ziva are you ready to go?" Tony called from outside the bathroom door. Ziva opened it and stepped out; she wore a short black dress that hugged all her curves with about three inch heels.

"Yes Tony I am." Ziva said. Tony could not take his eyes off her. Ziva tried to get his attention numerous ways for more than five minutes. Right when she was about to go up to him and slap him lightly on the face she got a better idea.

"Tony do you want to have sex?" Ziva asked innocence in her voice. That got Tony right out his trance he stared at her wide eyed in total and complete shock.

"Ziva are you serious?" Tony questioned. There were actually two reasons she wanted to say that to Tony, First to get him out of his trace and fantasy or whatever it was he was doing so intently, and second, she wanted to have sex tonight she felt she was ready. However she was planning on telling him in a different kind of way but plans change…

"Yes Tony I do believe I am capable of handling sex, and I trust you, I really do trust you Tony. A lot." Tony smiled at her comment and walked up to warp is arms around him ninja angel.

"I love you Ziva. So much."

"I love you too Tony."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Tony took Ziva's hand and led her out of her apartment and to his mustang.

The whole time Tony and Ziva were at the restaurant having comfortable silence and conversations. Tony wanted to be very close to Ziva so he sat on the same side of the booth as her to be as close to her as possible. When dinner was over Tony and Ziva headed out to Tony's car. Once they were settled in Tony began to speak again.

"Ziva would you like to go back to the park we were at last night?" Tony asked her with a giant grin on his face.

"Yes Tony I would love too." Ziva responded happiness in her voice.

"Very well my Ninja." Tony said as he drove off into the city lights of D.C. It took twenty minutes to get there from where they were. Tony had made sure to slip the necklace box into his pocket before they left for the restaurant. Once they reached their destination, the coupe got out of the car and walked to the same spot they did the night before. The cold November air surrounding them. Once they reached the lake Ziva decided she was going to sit down on the grass. She was tired not only because she has been up at five thirty in the morning, but also because of her father. Then there were the nightmares, (Which were nothing new) however Ziva had wished Tony was there to comfort her. She would have called but she wanted Tony to get a good night's sleep because she felt kind of guilty for waking him up very night. Tony said he did not mind built Ziva was not entirely convinced. She heard a thump next to her and looked over to see Tony sitting on ground beside her. Of course she did not mind because she always loved Tony's closeness.

"Ziva have you ever watched the stars at night?" Tony asked lying down on the grass. He didn't really care that he was in a tux. Ziva fallowed suit and rested her head on Tony's chest.

"I did when I was a child. Ari and I would take Talia out after our father went into his office to do work until one in the morning. My mother was okay with it as long as we were safe." Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Ziva.

"I have another present for you." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. Before Ziva could respond Tony placed his lips on hers for a soft kiss. He then proceeded to pull the jewelry box from his pocket. It had a green bow on top because that was Ziva's favorite color. The box was had a very soft black velvet on it. He had Ziva's name engraved on the inside of the box in gold. He handed her the box and she smiled at it. The couple was still lying in the grass.

"Open it." Was the only thing Tony had said. Ziva complied and carefully lifted the lid of the black box. The first thing Ziva noticed was her name engraved in gold on the inside lid of the box. She could only see it a little from the radiating lights from the other side of the other side of the river.. She looked down to see a beautiful Star of David necklace in the box. It was gold and absolutely beautiful. In all her years of living Israel she had never seen a necklace like this one. Ziva sat up and Tony followed behind her because she had requested for his help to put the necklace on. Once the task was finished Tony laid back down and pulled Ziva back down too him. They had stayed out until almost eleven, they had spent over two and a half hours at the park considering they had left around eight. Ziva walked into her bedroom and slid off her heels. Tony came in a few minutes later his tie undone his shirt un tucked and his shoes and suit jacked gone. Ziva knew she had to make the first move in order for anything to happen but Ziva also just wanted to kiss Tony. To fell his lips on hers and taste him. She loved the way he tasted . (Which was usually a minty taste,)

Ziva walked up to Tony and put her arms around Tony's neck and placed her lips on his. It only took a few minutes for the kiss to become heated. Ziva took Tony's tie from his neck and threw it somewhere in the room. Next to go was Tony's shirt which was also thrown in some direction of the room. Tony pushed Ziva lightly so she would fall back onto the bed. She moved herself up until her head was laying on the pillows . Tony crawled up the bed until he could place his mouth on hers. There tongues battled for dominance and Tony's one. He pushed Ziva dress up so it showed off her toned legs and flat stomach. Tony's mouth left Ziva's and kissed down her toned Stomach to her panties. He pulled them down with is teeth and threw them by the door to the bedroom not really caring where it landed. He went back to pleasuring her in that specific region of her body until she spoke up.

"Tony I swear if you don't bring your lips back up my body and stop teasing me I will walk away right now." The look of pure seriousness on Ziva's face made Tony immediately work is lips back up Ziva's body. He kissed her on the lips hard. Her dress was on the floor next to her bed and her bra was somewhere in the room. Neither one of them cared where their clothes landed. Next to go were Tony's pants and boxers. Ziva stroked his hardened length for a few minutes before Tony groaned.

"Ziva you're killing me here and I thought you said no teasing." Tony said fighting back the urge to just enter her right this very second.

"I told you no teasing me I never said I could not tease you, Tony" Ziva said beneath Tony. He groaned again and that's when she stopped what she was doing to Tony because she wanted Tony just as much as he wanted her.

"Tony Please." Ziva said looking up into His eyes.

"Are you sure Ziva?" Tony asked still not wanting to push her.

"Yes." With that they made love and it was amazing. When they were finished they both lay under the cover's snuggled up together.

"I love you Ziva. Happy birthday."

"I love you too Tony." Were the last things the couple said before drifting off to sleep.

**Arthur's Note: What do you think.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Word Count: 2,374**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ziva woke before Tony but stayed where she was, content in her boyfriends arms. Tony and Ziva were both still completely naked even though neither one of them really minded. Tony woke up probably twenty minutes after Ziva did.

"Angel you're staring at me. Why?" Tony asked amusement in his voice.

"It is interesting to watch you sleep Tony and besides you do it to me all the time." Ziva stated a smile playing on her lips. Tony had the sudden urge for round too and since it was Sunday they did not have to go to work today. Tony pushed Ziva lightly so she would lie on her back; he immediately placed his lips on hers. The kiss was amazing; it held love, passion and need. When they pulled away for breath Ziva spoke.

"Round two?" Ziva asked a smirk on her face."

"You read my mind." Tony told her. There was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it." Tony groaned as Ziva sucked on his pulse point.

"I was planning on it Tony." Ziva said as she kissed up Tony's neck. He was just now becoming aware that some point in the last five minutes she had flipped there positions. (Not that Tony minded.)

"Ziva open this door now. I know you're in there." That voice that all so familiar voice. The one she was hoping she would never have to confront face to face. Ziva sighed and as much as she would really just like to ignore the monster on the other side of the door she could not because then he would pick the lock.

"Tony where are your clothes for today?" Ziva asked. Ziva got off Tony and stood up. H e followed suit and did his best to focus.

"Right here." Please go and take a shower and then change into your fresh clothes, I just don't want to listen to anything he has to say and you and I both know that if he see's any sign that we had sex he will never let I go." Tony walked over to Ziva and kissed her on the forehead.

"Believe me Angel, I know what you mean." Tony slipped by her walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Ziva quickly went to her drawers and pulled out her bra and panties' matching set. She was about to pull out her sweats but changed her mind and put on a pair of jeans. Then grabbed Tony's Ohio state t-shirt. (Well it's pretty much hers by now but that's beside the point.) Ziva kicked all the clothes from last night under the bed. She put her hair up and then went to answer the door. She was pissed that he would have the nerve to come see her especially after what she said on the phone yesterday… Ziva heard the shower turn off and she smiled it would take Tony less than five minutes to dress. Ziva wanting to at least try to be civil with him considering she had neighbors spoke first.

"Would you like to come in?" Ziva asked. Eli David walked passed his daughter and sat down on the couch. Ziva shut the door and turned to him.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked getting right to the point. She really did not want to talk to him at all but it was unavoidable at this point and Ziva's father knew it as well.

"To talk Ziva that is all." Ziva was going to respond but Tony slid by on his socks and because the floor had been polished recently he landed on the floor. Ziva laughed.

"Hey Eli what's up?" Tony said standing up and going over to sit next to Ziva who had sat down after he slid across the floor. "Haven't seen you in awhile." Tony said with a smirk on his face. Tony's goal right now in his ,mind anyway was to make Eli annoyed as hell. Eli looked over to Tony, and then back and forth between Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva you said you weren't sleeping with agent DiNozzo, and yet he is in your apartment at this hour of the morning." Eli stared at Ziva, he was hoping that she would just admit what he believed to be the truth.

"I am not sleeping with him, I have not had sex with him in years, and before you act shocked or whatever emotion you decide to come up with I know you knew because you had people spying on me. Officer Bashan showed the pictures you had somebody take. There is a difference between sleeping with someone and dating them. What is it that you want?" Ziva asked I'm.

"Ziva I want you to trust me again." Was Eli's simple answer. The only problem was That Ziva did not even believe that, that was what her father truly wanted. He just wanted to use her for Mossad missions and his own personal gain and Ziva knew it. Even Tony suspected something along those lines, he just didn't know Eli well enough to understand exactly what his Eli's goals were other than the fact they involved manipulating Ziva. Ziva stared at Eli thinking of what to say to him, while Tony watched Ziva; he watched her eyes because that's was the only way he was going to get any hint of what she was thinking the look in her eyes. He loved her eyes anyway but that was not the point right now. Tony focused again when Ziva spoke up.

"How can I trust you when you abandoned me in that dessert in Africa? The location of the camp did not change and yet you sent no one to find me, it took Tony wanted to kill Saleem because everyone else thought I was dead, for someone to get me Tony risked not only his like but McGee and Gibbs life on a hunch. They had no damn idea where the camp was and you did, and yet you did nothing. There is no way I could trust you again, that's one thing alone to make me not trust you never let alone any of the others. I have absolutely nothing else to say to you." Ziva said. She was angry and upset but mostly angry and since Eli was still here breaking down while Tony held her was not an option at the moment. Ziva got up grabbed her jacket, keys and phone, before walking out her front door being careful not to slam it.

Ziva got in her car and texted Tony where she was going and not to worry. Meanwhile Eli and Tony were left alone in Ziva's apartment.

"Agent DiNozzo it was good to see you again but I must be going." Eli said before walking past Tony.

"Ziva's right Eli and I'm going to say what she was thinking you are a manipulative basterd and you could care less about anything other than what you can achieve through being the director of Mossad." What Tony said next shocked Eli more. "אתה הסיבה גם ארי והבת השנייה טליה מתים. אני באמת מקווה שאתה יודע את זה. ואני לא סיבה זיוה לא סומך עליך, אתה עושה את זה לעצמך." (You are the reason both Ari and your other daughter Talia are dead. I really hope you know that. And I'm not the reason Ziva does not trust you, you did that to yourself. ) Tony had googled that on the internet just to piss Eli off and it worked. Eli got up and walked out the door after that. What bothered him the most, Tony was right about everything.

Ziva walked down the very familiar set of stairs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Ziver?"

"I told him he could never get my trust back, do you think that he will try hard to ruin what I have here with all of you?" Ziva asked, she was standing in front of Gibbs now, who pulled her into a hug.

"I don't believe he will only because it would be almost impossible Ziva you're very stubborn. And at this point I think Eli knows what he did wrong even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"No problem Ziver, go home." Ziva nodded.

"Bye Gibbs."

"Bye Ziver."

"Bye Gibbs." Ziva walked up the stairs and drove back to her apartment Gibbs really was her father figure.

_Meanwhile…_

Ziva walked back into her apartment, her father had left which made Ziva feel much better.

"Tony." Ziva called out.

"Hey Angel, I'm in the kitchen." Tony replied he had decided to make breakfast for both him and Ziva this morning.

"Tony." Ziva said as she walked over and kissed Tony on the cheek. She looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing and considering she asked in the door not ten minutes ago the snow was falling fast and hard.

"Angel since it's snowing and there's not much to do, would you like to watch some movies off of Netflix with me?" Tony asked with begging eyes and a lopsided smile.

"I would be glad to Tony." Ziva told him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Tony handed Ziva a plate of food as they booth went to sit down in the living room. Tony grabbed the remote until he found a movie he actually wanted to watch. Contraband, it starred Mark Wahlberg and Kate Beckinsale. Ziva knew who Mark wahlberg was because she had watched other movies with Tony that had him in it, as for the women Ziva had never seen her in a movie before but thought she was a very good actress. Contraband was about a former smugger who has to protect his brother in law from drug lords by going to Panama to get millions of dollar in counter fit bills. It was an action Tony had seen it before but Ziva had not. She liked it, she had not watched an action movie in a long time.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after the movie he had picked was finished.

"Yes Angel?"

"Can I pick what we watch next?" Ziva asked, her eyes pleading.

"Sure." Tony said with a shrug.

"Titanic."

"You might be obsessed."

"I think it is a good movie and you are going to tell me you have never watched a movie over and over and over again. You and I both know that, that would be a lie." Ziva had gotten bored with the conversation so she decided she wanted to make out with Tony. The movie could wait. Tony had no complaints about this so not five minutes later Tony was without a shirt and they were both panting. There was a knock at the door which brought both of them out of there trance.

"I-I probably should get that."

"Yes, yes you should Tony smirked back at Ziva."

Ziva got up to answer the door to find her cousin Dana her husband Ben and their son standing outside the door.

"Ziva it is good to see you again." Ziva smiled at her cousin she was happy to see her, she loved her cousin.

"It is good to see you too, Come in." They stepped inside. They had come inside, Ziva looked back to notice that Tony was not in the room.

"Sit down I will be back in a minute." Ziva walked out into the kitchen to find Tony looking out the window. Ziva walked up behind him and warped her arms around his waist.

"Angel." Tony said as he turned to wrap Ziva in a tight hug."

"Who was at the door. My cousin Dana whom you have met, her husband Ben and their son Aron."

"There is no way…"Tony stopped when he looked up to see the women who he had the very brief encounter with while trying to trail Ziva and failing miserably at that which was beside the point.

"So, you really were married."

"You're not very good at distracting people agent DiNozzo nor are you discreet about what you do."

"Does everyone in Mossad know how to be a ninja."

"Yes Tony it is a part of the training." Tony looked over at Ziva's cousin again.

"I'm Dana. My husband Ben is in the other room with our son Aron." She smiled at Tony but excited the room when the baby started to cry. Ziva and Tony walked back into the living room. Ziva and her cousin ended up in a very weird conversation but that might have been because he was not very good at translating Hebrew. So Tony ended up talking to Ben.

"Do I wanna know?" Tony asked him.

"No not really it's just stuff about their child hood or the good memories of it. There are very few." Tony smiled at Ben.

"I know." Ben remembered what he wanted to ask Tony since he got in the door and noticed him there.

"Did you really say something to Eli about it's his fault for his kids being dead?" He asked.

"Yeah I did, why."

"Because from what I've seen after Eli came back from talking both of you guys, he really looks effected by it a lot." Ben looked pleased by that. The more Tony talked the Ben the more he learned about Ziva's past. Not significant things but random memories because he was around Ziva and Dana almost their whole lives. The little family ha d left a little after six because of the snow that was still falling outside and if it kept falling like it was now there would be a snow day tomorrow. Ziva and Tony started out on the couch watching titanic but ended up in the bedroom for the round Two that they had started this morning.

_Thanksgiving Day…_

The team had spent this holiday with Ducky. He had made a big thanksgiving dinner. The team celebrated together as the family they are. Tony however could not take his eyes off Ziva mostly because she wore _the green dress._ It was the same one she had worn when they were under cover assassins. Tony loved that color on Ziva and that night he showed Ziva hat he was most thankful for. Her.

**Arthur's note: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts.**

**Pease review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Word Count: 1,690**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

Tony watched the snow fall outside _their_ apartment window. Tony had moved in with Ziva about two weeks ago. Tonight was Christmas Eve. Ziva had left Tony alone to take a shower so he left a gift outside the door for her. Tony knew they had agreed not to buy each other gifs but he couldn't help it. He sat down on the sofa and turned _A Christmas Story_ on and waited for Ziva to return.

Ziva opened up the bathroom door and pulled her dark purple bathrobe closer to her body. She looked down at the package at her feet; Ziva picked it up and walked back into the bathroom. Ziva pulled the deep red paper off the box and threw it into the trash can. She opened the box and found a card on top so she opened the card first.

Angel,

I hope you like me gift. I love you merry Christmas.

Love, Tony.

Ziva smiled at the card. She pulled the tissue paper off of the item in the box. She pulled the piece of clothing out of the box. It was a Georgette Halter Babydoll; it was the same olive green as the dress she wore when she and Tony were undercover assassins. Tony also thought that, that particular color looked really good on Ziva. Ziva also assumed that Tony left this outside so she would put it on for him. Ziva debated on whether or not to put it on before deciding with the ladder one. She wanted to see Tony's face when she walked out in his gift.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom the moment Tony saw her he practically dragged her to their bedroom. He loved that idea of things being Thiers. But right now he just wanted to kiss Ziva and if she allowed it make Love to her. He loved they way she looked. How her tanned skin contrasted the babydoll.

"Ziva you look amazing in this" Tony mumbled as his lips kissed up Ziva's neck. His lips finally met Ziva's, they both moaned in appreciation. Hands started roaming very soon after the kiss had begun. This time things were not going to be slow, but neither of them cared about that. Tony pushed Ziva lightly back on the bed; she climbed backwards until her head was on the pillows. Tony hovered over her a few moments later. He had pulled the covers around them as usual. Tony pulled Ziva's one piece of clothing off her body. They had made out for almost an hour before the last barrier of clothing was removed. There love making was very fast paced Tonight but enjoyed by both Tony and Ziva a lot.

Ziva had not surprisingly woke before Tony. Ziva quietly slipped out of bed. She put her underwear and bra on before slipping on what she usually wore to bed which was Tony's old Ohio state shirt and some sweats. Opening up her kitchen cabinets, Ziva searched for the ingredients to make Tony's favorite breakfast food. Pancakes.

Tony woke to the delicious aroma of pancakes and maple bacon. He walked out into the kitchen shirtless with a pair of sweats.

"Merry Christmas Angel."

"Thank you Tony. Merry Christmas and when you are done eating I have a Christmas present of my own for you." Ziva told him as she kissed his cheek. Tony smiled. He and Ziva ate and talked about random things the whole entire time. When they were done Tony had offered to do the dishes while Ziva went to get dressed for tonight, they were celebrate Christmas at Gibbs house. Ziva came back ten minutes later. She had not dressed up like she had for thanksgiving, this time Ziva had a red sweater on with a green tank top underneath. She also had on a type of jeans. She had put on the more festive top because Abby had practically begged her for weeks to wear something like that. Obviously Abby had begged enough for Ziva to comply. Tony noticed that Ziva held a paper in her hand. He raised his eyebrow at Ziva. She handed him the paper and smiled.

"I went to the doctors a week ago and they did a test to see if it is possible for me to have children because of… Somalia. The paper states that it is possible for me to have children, but more likely than not if we ever did have children it most likely would be twins or triplets." Tony stared at Ziva wide eyed for a few moments before responding to Ziva. The first thing Tony did was get up from where he was seated on the couch and kiss Ziva hard on the mouth.

"That is absolutely amazing." Tony murmured. He kissed Ziva again. Tony thought wandered for a moment, they had only had sex three maybe four times and they had never used a condom.

"Ziva you aren't pregnant now are you?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony, Do not worry." Ziva paused for a moment.

"I didn't even know it was a possibility that you couldn't have kids." Ziva smiled.

"Tony it's been four almost five months fine Somalia there is a lot you don't know things that I am not ready to talk about yet. But I will. Sooner or later I will." Tony smiled and kissed Ziva again.

"Have I ever told you how much I love kissing you because I really do love kissing you?" Ziva smiled against Tony's mouth.

"Yes you have, multiple times."

"Good." Tony went back to making out which Ziva which ended up making them late the Christmas party.

_A Few Hours Later…_

"Okay everyone I have your presents." Abby practically screeched. She got up from McGee's lap and ran out of the room and most likely to her car. She came back a few minutes later Abby came back with about six bags in her hand. She had walked up to Gibbs.

"You first." She told him as she handed him a bag.

"Since you never want anything nor need anything I took what Ducky had told me a few years ago and got you some shoes except the squeak." Abby said happily. Gibbs got up and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"Thank you Abs." Was his reply as he sat down still amused by what had just happened.

"Ducky your turn." Abby said cheerily. This time Abby had a sparkly blue gift bag. She handed it to Ducky.

"Thank you my dear." Ducky opened up the gift bag and smiled. Inside were a set of assorted bow ties. Abby wrapped her arms around Ducky and held him tight.

"You're welcome Ducky." Abby told him. The rest of the night went very well. Gibbs had a tree that was fully decorated much to Abby's joy. Gibbs had also lit his fireplace which made his house feel very festive. Abby had given the rest of team Gibbs IPod's. She felt that they would actually use them and understand how to work them better than Ducky and Gibbs. Considering Gibbs does not even know how to check his voicemail. Ducky knows a little more than Gibbs but not by much so she got something that they would be sure to use. The team went home at about ten. Once they had left Gibbs had called his father to tell him he loved and to have a merry Christmas. When Tony and Ziva got home they changed into something comfortable and went into the living room. Tony put the TV on but had the volume low; he was too busy watching Ziva use her laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he kissed the side of her head.

"I'm checking my email." She told him. He just nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ziva read the email that was from none other than her father. It Read…

היקרה, זיוה

אני מקווה שאתה מרוצה. אני גם מקווה שהיחסים שלך עם הסוכן DiNozzo הולכים טוב. אני מניח שהייתי מאחל לך חג המולד שמח כי שזה מה שאני מניח שיהיה חוגג. אני באמת מקווה שיום אחד אתה יכול לסמוך שוב.

אני אוהב אותך.

אהבת האבא שלך.

(Dear, Ziva

I hope you are happy. I also hope your relationship with agent DiNozzo is going well. I figure i would wish you a merry Christmas because that is what i assume you will be celebrating. I really hope that one day you could trust me again.

I love you.

Love, Your Father. )

Ziva sighed. Tony looked over at her slightly confused and slightly concerned.

"Ziva what's wrong?"

"My father sent me and email. Would you like to hear what it says?" She asked him.

"If you want, it's your business but if you want go ahead." Ziva smiled at him.

"I would not mind at all." She told him.

"It says…" Ziva paused for a moment so she could translate it in her mind before reading it out loud. "Dear, Ziva

I hope you are happy. I also hope your relationship with agent DiNozzo is going well. I figure i would wish you a merry Christmas because that is what i assume you will be celebrating. I really hope that one day you could trust me again.

I love you.

Love, Your Father."

"I'm sorry that he is still trying to manipulate you I really am. But I do love you very, very much angel. Remember that." After saying that he closed her laptop. He kissed her softly but soon there kissing turned into more. Then, they ended up in the bedroom having another round of what they were doing the night before.

_About two months later…_

Ziva held a little stick in her hand. Today happened to be February the 14. Although that was very irrelevant to what Ziva was doing right now. Tony walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

"So what does it say?" Tony asked. Ziva looked down at the little stick in front of her.

"You Tony are going to be a father." Ziva told him a smile on her face.

**Arthur's note: For whoever does read this. Firstly thank you for the reviews and such. I'm trying to make it to like 95 b chapter 10 and this is chapter nine so who ever does review will get a preview of chapter 10.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter and the shortness but I'm having a bit of writers block and it sucks. A lot. So if anyone has ideas review or message me.**

**Third, Should Ziva have twins or triplets? **

**Lastly, really tell me if you liked this chapter and the last one because this writer's block is really getting to me.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I'll post soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Word Count: 1118**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Gibbs was putting the finishing touches on his boat. The only light in the room was the dim work light that shined of the glossy white paint. He pulled out his black paint and his thin paint brush so he could name his boat. He thought for a moment before he decided on the name. He was going to name it Kelly after his daughter. He missed her and Shannon very much but he finally came to terms with the fact that it was probably meant to be. As much as Gibbs hated some of the events in his life it was meant to be. He painted the black letters onto the back of the boat. Behind him he could hear the familiarity of footsteps coming down his basement stairs, the only difference was instead of set of footsteps like usual it was two. Once Gibbs finished painting the "y" he turned to the two people standing next to the stairs. He looked first at Ziva and then towards Tony.

"Hey Boss"

"Gibbs..."

"Tony, Ziva what can i do for you?"

"Well uh ya see Boss we ah..." Tony trailed on until Ziva interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant Gibbs." Ziva told him . Gibbs smiled at Ziva and over at Tony who still looked like he was waiting for a head slap. Gibbs smiled Ziva was going to make a very good mother Gibbs thought to himself.

"There's more to it Gibbs. There will either be twins or triplets because of everything that happened in Somalia." Ziva told him. A smile crept onto his face.

"I'm happy for you Ziva. You too DiNozzo congratulations."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva told him.

"No problem Ziver."

Gibbs looked over to DiNozzo who was most likely only half listening to the conversation that had just gone on between himself and Ziva.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Congratulations." Gibbs smiled at his senior field agent who was still in somewhat of a daze. Gibbs knew deep down inside that Tony would be a great father.

Tony and Ziva talked to Gibbs for a little while longer before leaving. Once they left Gibbs had a few ideas in mind since he finished his boat...

Abby was sitting on her couch snuggled up against McGee. Who was enjoying every minute  
of being close to Abby. He's had a crush on her for what over six years probably seven by now. Who could blame him? They've been attracted to each other since day one.

"Ya know Timmy, i was thinking we've been dating since what late November early December. Cause it was around the same time Tony and Ziva got together. I was wondering if you would um like to move in with me."

McGee smiled happily at his Goth girlfriend it was literally like one of his dreams come true. Tim smiled over at Abby who had turned her attention back to the movie they were watching. He was not really sure what the name of the movie was only that it was in fact very bloody and very gory. It took a lot of bribing on Abby's part for McGee to even agree to sit with Abby for the movie.

It had made McGee very happy when Abby started talking because he was very faint when it came to the site of blood. It had been about two or three minutes since Abby had asked the question and he could tell that she was very nervous about his answer.

"Of course i would Abby. I would have to be clinically insane to say no to moving in with you." Tim told her in a loving but serious voice.

She smiled over at him and kissed Tim on the mouth. "I love you Timmy."

"I love you too Abs." Tim told her as he placed his mouth back on hers. Before they could go any further however, there was a knock at the door. It made both Abby and Tim jump.

"Uhhh should you get it... Or should I?" Tim asked Abby still somewhat dazed.

"I'll get it Timmy it's okay." Tim had the look of a love sick puppy. Abby told him with a slight smirk on her face.

Abby got up off her couch to answered the door. She opened the door to be greeted by Tony and Ziva. She smiled at them more than happy to see them. Even though she would have seen both of them tomorrow anyway she still missed them. She had them come inside. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them open.

She turned to Tony and Ziva.

"So guys what's up." Abby asked them.

"Well..." Ziva started.

"Me and Ziva are uh expecting a baby or well babies." Tony said. Abby squealed with delight and hugged both of them. Tim who was happy for both of them spoke for the first time.

"Congrats guys, but ah what do you mean babies?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well because of what happened to me in Somalia it is not possible for me to have just one baby, it's likely for me to have twins or even a little more likely for me to have triplets." Ziva told them. Abby squealed again.

"I'm so happy for you guys i mean really, really happy for you." Abby told them. McGee came and hugged both of them and after some begging on Abby's part Tony and Ziva agreed to stay for dinner. Abby even got them to watch a movie but this one had no blood or gore in it which made Tim very happy.

When Tony and Ziva were walking too Tony's car, Tony asked Ziva a question that caught her off guard a little. "Angel? Do you think we should tell your father?" Tony asked. He was almost positive of Ziva's reaction but wanted to ask anyway.

"Tony..." Ziva paused for a moment. "We don't have to because i can guarantee you more likely than not he still has people watching every move i make. He'll figure it out on his own." Ziva told him.

"So he probably has people watching you right now?" Tony asked.

"Most likely why?" Ziva asked in a weary voice.

"No reason really." They had reached Tony's car. He leaned against his passenger side door before pulling her lightly too him. He kissed her with a lot of passion and wrapped both hands behind her back and very sneakily flipped of whomever was watching. He was hoping that one of Ziva's father minions got a picture of that.

After that Tony and Ziva went home to be alone with each other and begin wrapping their minds around the facts that they are going to be parents.

**Arthur's note: I am beyond sorry about the lack of update. I had major writers block, school started and i got a temporary job until the end of October. My excuses aside, i want to thank all of you that review and are still willing to read my story.**

**I also want to thank jaelke421 for the Tony flipping of Ziva's father. She let me barrow her idea and i really think you should go check out her story's.**

**For any of you that still are reading this let me know if i should continue or not. Once again I'm sorry about the lateness. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven has been taken down. I didn't like the way I had written it at all/ However some of iys content is in chapter twelve. I'm very sorry for those of you who had read chapter eleven and liked it.**

**If you want please read and review chapter twelve.**

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Count; 2005**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing. I wish I owned NCIS but I don't.**

Ziva sighed frustrated. She had been calling the doctor's office for at least a few weeks and still she got nowhere. She would be twenty weeks in a little over a week and a half. Deep inside Ziva knew that even if the appointment was when she was twenty one or twenty two weeks it would not make that much of a difference. However every time she told herself that she would think about what Somalia had done for her body and become overly frustrated with the fact she could not get the appointment exactly when she wanted it.

What also did not help her frustration was the fact that she had been on desk duty for about a month and a half it was all ready killing her that all she could do was make phone calls, file papers and sit at the damn desk. Sighing heavily she sat back and thought about the first time she saw her babies on that little screen.

_The gel that was all over Ziva's stomach was freezing. It was the middle of March and today they would find out how many children they would receive in seven months. The Doctor moved the wand around spreading the gel. Tony had his hand intertwined with Ziva's as they watched the screen. A few moments later a fuzzy image came to life on the screen. The doctor smiled at the soon to be parents._

"It looks like you're going to be blessed with three children. They all are very healthy with steady heart beats. You both should be able to feel them kick around June because you'll be about five months by then." She told the soon to be parents."

"Would you like a picture?" She asked smiling at them.

"Yes please." They both said at the same time. She handed Ziva some paper towels to wipe the gel off of her stomach before printing out the pictures. She handed them to Tony and Ziva before flicking the lights back on.

"So the babies should be born near the end of October early November. I won't be able to tell the sexes until your twenty weeks so that will be at the beginning of June. I'm also going to give you some vitamins. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No." Was both parents reply.  
  
Five months was approaching fast and that meant in four months there would be three new children brought into the world.

As soon as they knew the sexes they were going to start buying the furniture and what not. They had been looking for a house these past few months as well and they have seemed to found one that they both can agree on. It's on base which is a really good thing.

The house was two stories seven or eight bedrooms. A huge backyard. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The siding was a beautiful cream color. At this moment Ziva was absolutely content with her life just as well as Tony was.

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts by an elevator dinged signaling the teams arrival back. McGee had already brought the evidence down to Abby so he sat down at his desk and looked over at Ziva to see how she was doing and he knew for a fact she hated desk duty. Before leaving with Tony to go question a night club owner because the petty officer was in there almost every night he came in and asked Ziva to do a background check of the petty officer. Then he left.

An hour or so later Gibbs walked in with DiNozzo trailing not too far behind. Gibbs looked irritated that kind of look he gets when he knew for a fact someone was lying to him. McGee also knew that because of Ziva's pregnancy hormones he wasn't going to snap at her which McGee thought was actually a really nice, not that Gibbs wasn't nice it was just interesting to watch. Ziva spoke first sparring McGee from having to stutter for a few moments before being able to speak properly.

"Petty Officer Colin Cruz enlisted at eighteen. Turned twenty two in January never went to college. No criminal record."

"Any family" was Gibbs only response.

"Ah yes he has a brother who is also enlisted. Both the father and mother are deceased."

"DiNozzo! Background on the petty officers brother."Gibbs took his eyes of Ziva pleased with her work and turned towards McGee.

"McGee."

"There were no huge amounts of withdrawal money and the only time money was really taken out over the past few months was money for things for their son. Only one credit card only used for gas. The phone records showed that since her husband has deployed she's made calls to doctors the wife's mother and father who live in Fairfax."

"That's good work McGee."

"DiNozzo! What ya got?"

"The petty officers brother is First lieutenant Gregory Cruz. Turned twenty four last month. Married his wife Samantha Wilson Five years ago. And by the looks of it they have an eleven month old son. According to the kids medical records his names Matthew."

"Address?"

"Ah he lives on base and is currently not deployed. He's getting an honorable discharge in about a year and a half. What mw to send the address to your phone boss?"

"No send it to Ziva's. Ziva you're with me." Ziva looked up shocked but grabbed her coat and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

Once they got into the car Gibbs started to drive.

"You okay Ziver you look kinda annoyed?" Ziva smiled at the fatherly gesture.

"Fine. I'm just annoyed with the doctor's office won't give me the appointment i need and i know that if it's a week later it won't make a difference I'm just worried."

"You have a right to be worried Ziva, not only about what happened in the past but also because its June and those babies will be here in 4 months." Ziva smiled at Gibbs.

"Ziver you and Tony finding out the sexes when you go?"

"Um yes we are which is the other reason i really want the appointment."

"Let's just hope for your sanity it's not three boys." Gibbs told her. Ziva laughed.

"Gibbs were taking a left up here. The house number is 32"

Gibbs parked in the drive way and made sure Ziva got out of the car okay before knocking on the door.

"Mrs. Cruz?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs this is Special Agent David. Do you have a moment to talk?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course come in." As they walked in Ziva noticed the 11 month old Matthew in a playpen watching the show with a talking animated mouse. Mrs. Cruz led them into the kitchen and offered them both a seat.

"Is everything okay."?

"I'm sorry but your brother in Law was murdered. Is your husband around?" There were silent tears running down the Women's checks.

"No he went to get Matt one of his birthday presents. Greg and Colin were really close. Would you like me to send him to N.C.I.S?" Samantha had silent tears running down her cheeks. Gibbs nodded and handed her his card.

"If you need anything at all call this number okay?" She nodded.

"Of course thank you so much." Mrs. Cruz then looked toward Ziva.

"Congratulations." She told Ziva looking at her stomach.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled at the women she could tell that she truly cared for his brother in law. A car door slammed shut from the drive way.

"That must be Greg if you wouldn't mind waiting a moment." Samantha told them.

"No it's fine." Gibbs told her.

She looked out the window above the kitchen sink smiling to herself. Greg had hid the gift in the garage before going in.

"Dada!" Matthew had called from the living room. Greg picked up his son and brought him into the kitchen.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs this is Special Agent David. Can i talk to you for a moment?"

"Ah yes of course, why don't we go outside." Gibbs walked by Ziva and told her to try and comfort the wife whom had become more increasingly upset. Matt looked up at his mother.

"He was like the brother i never had." She pretty much whispered. Ziva walk over to the hysterical women a reassuring hug. Of course it was quite difficult because of Ziva's large stomach. Sam excepted the hug gratefully. Then picked up matt and put him into his high chair.

"I'm sorry about Colin will find out who did this as quickly as possible." Ziva sat back down in the chair and watched Samantha feed Matt. He was a cute little baby.

"How many months are you?"

"Five." Ziva told her.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Triplets i do not find out the sexes for a few more weeks."

"Three that's going to be a handful." Ziva smiled at the women.

"I know. What do you do for a job?"

"I run a daycare from my home. I love taking care of kids. Although right now it's only Matt and three others."

"That's great." Ziva told her. Gibbs came back inside the lieutenant looked as upset as his wife if not worse but i mean who could blame him. Gibbs told the couple he would be in touch. Once Gibbs got in the car after helping Ziva he sped off.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the petty officers commanders' job." He told her.

"Hey Probie do you think there's anything else we should do or do we just wait for Gibbs to come back with Ziva?" Tony asked McGee.

"There's nothing else for us to do, so i guess we just wait." McGee told his team mate.

A phone in the bullpen started to ring. The agents looked to the desk it was coming from. Ziva's. McGee for sure wasn't going to answer it because the case had just started which meant it was personal and anything personal wasn't any of his business. McGee then looked over towards the senior field agent who was currently walking over to his girlfriend's desk.

"Hello. This is very special agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony said into to Ziva's phone. Then grabbed a sticky note. He started writing down whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying.

"Ah yeah ill be sure to tell her... Thanks... Bye." Tony was more than ecstatic about the phone call. He started smiling by what the person on the other side of the phone had told him. Tim raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"Doctors." Tony said before going back to his desk. McGee looked over at Tony who was currently staring intently at the desktop of his computer. Which meant DiNozzo's mind was entirely somewhere else. McGee had the faintest idea of where his mind was.

"Ziva get the appointment?" He asked Tony.

"Huh. Oh yeah she did." He told him.

"How long you think they'll be gone?" Tony asked the M.I.T graduate.

"Maybe another hour or two Gibbs called and asked me to find out where the petty officer worked. Why Tony?"

"Come with me somewhere probie come on please!" Tony begged. McGee just gave his partner a look. Where ever Tony wanted to go with him must have been important because Tony Never ever begs for anything.

"Fine where are we going?" Tony turned to McGee and said. McGee was most likely going to go regardless but it would have been very kind of the very special agent to tell him where they were going. Tony jumped up and grabbed his coat and car keys. McGee watched him for a moment before getting up with a sigh.

"That McTim is a surprise. Come on." McGee then fallowed his partner into the elevator. This is going to be interesting. McGee thought to himself.

**Arthur's Note: I'm not going to even bother explaining. I'm sorry about the late update. There are a few minor changes to the story. Chapter no longer exists its now a note explain why I took it down. Basically I decided to incorporate it into this chapter instead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. First ten people get previews of the next chapter.**


End file.
